Brother lost, Lover gained
by Bonfire Watson
Summary: Set just after Swan Song, Sam's gone and Dean is a mess. Cas feels he needs to help Dean. Just some short hurt/comfort destiel I wrote for TrekkieL :)


**A/N: So I was really bored yesterday and the amazing TrekkieL gave me a prompt. "Some destiel comfort set after Swan Song" So yeah, just a short fic I wrote in like half an hour for Lauren :) I'm gonna shut up now, I'm rambling. Enjoy the story :) (sorry for any typos it was written on my iPod)**

Dean and Castiel sat in the impala, neither of them saying a word. Inside, Dean was being ripped apart by his emotions, the memory of Sam jumping into the cage replaying itself over and over inside his head. On the outside though, he was careful to portray no emotion at all, he couldn't let Cas see that he was broken, damaged by the past events.

"Dean?" Cas looked over at him from the passenger seat.

"What'd you want Cas?" Dean snapped. Cas looked confused

"Dean, are you okay?" Dean turned his eyes back to the road, if he looked any longer into the deep blue eyes then he might break.

"I'm fine Cas, leave it." Cas frowned and cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"Are you sure? I mean, your brother did just jump into hell where he will spend his time with Michael and Lucifer for all eternity."

Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel.

"Dammit Cas, I said leave it!" His voice a lot louder suddenly. Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at it, then followed his arm until he found those blue eyes.

"You're not okay, Dean." Cas said, concern lacing his voice. Dean, sighed, his hands relaxing and sliding down the wheel.

"No, I'm not okay? But I don't see a damn thing you can do about it" Cas took his hand off Dean's shoulder slowly, his eyes sliding down, head bent. Dean sighed again.

"Look, Cas, I'm sorry, you're right, I'm not okay. Sammy's gone, for good now, and I can't bring him back, hell, nothing can. And it hurts, Cas, it really hurts." Dean looked back over to Cas, his eyes shining, tears threatening to fall. Cas looked deep into Dean's eyes, seeing all the pain, the anger, the self loathing that he kept hidden from the outside world. Dean pulled over the impala to a motel car park and parked her. He put his head in his hands.

Cas put his hand back on Dean's shoulder, right where he left his handprint the very first time he laid hands on him and raised him from hell. Dean looked up. His face was tear stained, apparently he couldn't keep it inside any longer. His eyes were still an amazing green however, Cas would happily stare into them all day if Dean would let him.

"Help me, Cas" Dean said, voice only just above a whisper, breaking only the tiniest bit.

"Maybe some fresh air would be better?" Cas suggested, his voice soft. Dean nodded and Cas removed his hand as they both stepped out the impala.

"Do you want to talk about Sam?" Cas asked Dean, not quite knowing what to say. He immediately saw that this was probably not the best subject to bring up. Dean turned away from Cas and started to walk in the other direction, towards the motel entrance.

"Dean!" Cas grabbed Dean's hand as he turned. He didn't want to be left alone, not without Dean.

Dean looked at his and Cas' hands joined together and turned back to face him. He felt a warm, comforting glow at his hands where they touched. He looked up to Cas' face. His eyes were glistening, scared that Dean would leave him again.

"Don't go." Cas said, weakly.

"Never." Dean replied. He found that he couldn't take his eyes of Cas' lips, they looked so soft. Cas found himself looking deep into Dean's eyes, still wet with tears. Slowly, they both leaned forward, hands still clasped together. Their lips touched and it was like an explosion. Their mouths were soft under each other, parting slightly. Their hands moved away from being together to exploring the other's figure. Arms, hair, face, everywhere their skin touched it felt like sparks were dancing on them. They moved closer in, now wrapping their arms around each other's waist, pulling them both in. Finally, they let go, both panting slightly. Cas looked into Dean's eyes once more. He saw that almost all the pain, anger and self loathing had gone, forgotten in that perfect moment.

"Right, I'll book a room then shall I?" Dean said, after a few seconds.

He walked into the motel lobby. The man at the desk smiled as he walked in. "I'd like a room for two please?" He asked, placing a card on the counter.

"Two singles or a double bed?" The man asked. Dean looked out of the glass door to where Cas was standing, leaning against the impala. He smiled.

"Better make it a double"


End file.
